doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
LIVE from Outside Lands with Jon Gabrus
"LIVE from Outside Lands with Jon Gabrus & Paul Scheer" is an episode of the premium content podcast, Doughboys Double, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger. "LIVE from Outside Lands with Jon Gabrus & Paul Scheer" was released on August 28, 2018. Synopsis The 'boys discuss their recent trip to San Francisco including Bay Area restaurants, judging a bong-making competition, and more before switching to the live show audio from Outside Lands. [The live portion was recorded live on August 11, 2018 at Outside Lands Festival in San Francisco. - ed.] Wheel Of Cheese Of Fortune After running through all the restaurants Nick and Mitch (separately) visited on their trip to San Francisco, they then play the audio from their Outside Lands appearance. Jon Gabrus was the host of a set on the Gastro Magic stage. The Doughboys and Paul Scheer did a 30-minute set within that set. They had a (digital) spinning wheel of famous Doughboys sets and depending on where the wheel landed, they would taste different food from the festival. They called it the Wheel Of Cheese Of Fortune. Hot or Not The first segment they land on, after dismissing a non-eating one, was Hot Or Not. This is when they try a spicy food item and decide just how hot it is or not. The scale is Hot Hot Hot, Hot Hot, Hot, Not, Not Not, or Not Not Not. They try the Tamarind Egg Drop Curry Noodles from Hawker Fare, a Lao Isaan eatery in San Francisco. Fake Chews In Fake Chews, Nick presents some food news and the others have to decide if it's real or not. Paul goes into the audience to get some guesses from them, and Mitch competes. The Wiger Challenge In The Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery beverage and the other two guess what it is based on taste alone. Today, Nick gives them an Outside Mule - a Moscow Mule made with lemonade for the Outside Lands festival. Drank or Stank In they taste a beverage and decide if it is good or bad. Today, they have a Buzzy Buoy, a cocktail described as "a carbonated, caffeinated delight featuring Jim Beam bourbon, cold brew coffee, chicory infuse rum, and orange zest" from a San Francisco bar, Blackbird. Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, the guys taste a snack item and decide if it's good or bad. Today, they try some flavors of Kara's Cupcakes - vegan chocolate, red velvet, carrot, and Mississippi Mud. Because there's four cupcakes, Gabrus joins them for this segment. They all consider them all snacks, but seemingly all liked the Vegan Chocolate the best. Mitch offered his rankings of the cupcakes, but they moved on to the next segment before anyone else could. Chips Inhale Res-Chew Rangers In this segment, the guys taste different types of chips. Today, they do not have chips, but instead have 4505 Chicharrones (Fried Pork Rinds). Paul asked a lot of audience members to try them, and got a huge variety of responses. Nick, Mitch, and Paul also gave a wide variety of responses. Last Meal In Last Meal, they ask the guest what they would have for their last meal. Paul Scheer, because they were running out time, said he would eat the 4505 Chicarrones. Quotes Photos